


Confrontation

by DigitalSiamese



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Roleswap, swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSiamese/pseuds/DigitalSiamese
Summary: Switch AU - Lieutenant Connor Anderson, Deviant Hunter KaraA hairy confrontation goes down at the Cyberlife Tower.(Drabble for the Discord server.)





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue is taken pretty much 100% from the game, which I obviously do not own.

“Hold it!”

Connor's voice sliced through the air, and the two battling RK800’s pulled apart like they had just been caught by a frustrated parent.

“Thanks, Connor.” One of them was speaking, but he couldn't tell which one was the real Kara - his Kara. “I don't know how I would have managed without you. Get rid of her; we have no time to lose.”

Connor's eyes trailed to the other Kara, the one that hadn't spoken. “It's me, Connor!” she said, eyes wide, shying away from the end of his gun.

“I'm the real Kara.” The first one spoke again.

There was a moment of silence as Connor looked between them, a line forming between his brows. “One of you is my partner...” he murmured. “The other is a sack of shit.” A pause. “Question is, who is who?”

“What are you doing, Connor?” The gun focused on the Kara speaking. “I'm the real Kara.”

“Give me the gun and I'll take care of her -” the second one started, but Connor cut her off: “Don't move!” he barked.

Silence.

They waited, tense.

“Why don't you ask us something?” one Kara spoke. “Something only the real Kara would know.”

Connor frowned, thinking, and then asked, “Uh, where did we first meet?”

“Jimmy's Bar!” one Kara said, and the second nodded and added, “We went to the scene of a homicide after.”

The gun shifted between them. “What's my dog's name?” Connor asked.

“Sumo!” the Karas said in unison. Well, that was useless.

Pausing, Connor took a slow breath, trying to calm himself, trying to think of something that only Kara would know. Something specific, something...personal.

“My daughter,” he said at last. “What's her name?”

“Alice.”

The Kara to his left answered first, her voice gentle, solemn. “Her name was Alice. And she was only six at the time of the accident...” She shifted forward. “It wasn't your fault, Lieutenant. A truck skidded on the ice and your car rolled over. Alice needed emergency surgery but there was no human available to do it...”

Connor's gun lowered ever so slightly.

“So an android had to take care of her...She didn't make it. That's why you hate androids.” Kara frowned, looked away. “You think one of us is responsible for your daughter's death.”

“Alice died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate,” Connor answered. “He was the one that took my daughter from me. Him and this world, where the only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of power...” He shook his head, swallowing back a wave of emotion that welled up in this chest. “Every time you died and came back, I thought about Alice. How much I wanted to bring her back. How...how I couldn't lose anything else.” Anyone else.

A beat. Kara smiled softly, hopefully.

“I knew about your daughter, too!” the second Kara interrupted. “I would have said exactly the same thing! Don't listen to her, Connor; I'm the one who -”

BANG.

Kara and Connor stared down at the lifeless corpse of the fake.

“I've learned a lot since I met you, Kara,” Connor stated. “Maybe there's something to this.” A ghost of a smile danced on his lips. “Maybe you really are alive.” She looked up at him and the brilliance in her eyes made him believe that he was right. “Maybe you'll be the ones to make the world a better place.”


End file.
